Conventionally, a shift range switching apparatus that switches a shift range by controlling a motor in accordance with a shift range switching request from a driver is known. Patent Literature 1 employs a switched reluctance motor as a driving source of the shift range switching mechanism, for example. Hereinafter, the switched reluctance motor may be referred to as a “SR motor”.
The inventor of the present disclosure finds out the following. A structure of the SR motor without using a permanent magnet is simple. A motor using a permanent magnet such as a DC brushless motor has a fast responsiveness in comparative with a SR motor. However, hunting may occur by an effect of a cogging torque or the like when the motor is caused to stop in a case where a feedback gain increases in order to improve the responsiveness.